A Change of Heart
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: What if after Steve and Laura's first OFFICIAL date, Steve has a change of heart and reflects on his decision of how he feels about Laura and Myra? Takes place after the episode "Crazier For You" Season 9, Episode 15
1. I Miss You

**Chapter One: I Miss You**

_"Please don't ever forget me, okay?" Myra looked into his eyes, almost feeling the heavy emotion of sadness filling her heart and nervous about what the man in front of her would say._

_"Well…no danger in that." Steve answered, as the two of them said their goodbyes and Myra began her exit from Amore's._

Lying on her angel white hammock in her backyard, the one and only Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse sighed with a slight tremble in her breath and a quiver of her lips from remembering that conversation she had with Steve Urkel. The sun had decided to hide its' bright, shining face hours ago and the only lights available came from the few streetlights scattered around on the other side of the fence to her left and the lights illuminating from the living room window in front of her. Myra softly sighed again and felt a wave of sadness crash heavily against her heart. A tear decided to escape Myra's eye and slide down her cheek as she heard a few cars pass by with a loud roar. By now, it had been a few hours after the "disaster" of crashing Steve and her enemy Laura Winslow's date at Amore's and involving the police about Laura "stealing" her watch, only to find out that her "Stevie" decided to be with Laura Winslow and let Myra go. Not to mention that she had regretted telling Steve that she wanted to end their relationship before he revealed that he was going to tell her the same. Sitting with her "rival" Laura and Steve, Myra felt that even if she was no match for Laura in Steve's eyes that she would give it a try anyway. All of her life, she was taught by her mother that if you wanted something, you give it your best shot no matter what. If you don't succeed, try and try again until you get what it is that you want. A quiet mouth does not get fed. The squeakiest wheel gets the oil. Those sentiments rang through Ms. Monkhouse's mind to try to get her to relax, but the image of Steve telling her his true feelings snatched away any good feelings that tried to surface and placed them back into the hidden depths from which they came. She regretted putting a hidden camera into his eyeglasses, but it was the only thing she could do in order to rid the anxiety and pain that comes from knowing the man you desire is with another woman; especially a woman who is NOT RIGHT FOR HIM. She couldn't believe that she had behaved in that way toward Steve. it was as if her envy and jealousy of Laura being around Steve had clouded her judgment, and she deeply regretted it.

Myra figured that a car stopped by the front of her house, due to the sound of the engine running. Myra closed her eyes and felt more tears fall down her face as she suddenly heard the lyrics of a familiar song echo from the car's radio loudly playing even at this time of night.

"Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?  
Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?  
Do I ever cross your mind anytime?  
I miss you…"

-Brian McKnight, "Anytime"

"I need you Steven…I want you…" Myra whispered after hearing the lyrics as the song faded, the effect of the car driving down the street to the next stoplight. Looking into the numerous, bright stars that were floating within the darkness above Myra wiped the tears from under her eyes and closed her eyes. "You're the whipped cream on my sweet potato pie. You're the great star that lights my night sky. I love you Steven Q. Urkel. I'd do anything for you…you don't need that Laura. I need you, and you need me." Myra finished with a sigh.

"I do?" A familiar voice cut its way through the small moment of silence that appeared after Myra had completed her soliloquy.

"STEVEN!" Myra almost fell out of her hammock as she slid out of it and landed on her feet. Looking around, she saw Steve standing in front of her back yard door still dressed in his silver suit that he had worn on the date he had with Laura. "What are you doing here, my strawberry cupcake?"

"Well, my little strawberry muffin…I did some thinking, and…" Steve looked down, afraid to see Myra's face after he would spill out what he had to say. Hearing Myra's footsteps get closer, he looked up to see that she was only a few feet apart from him. "I realized that the woman I love is Laura Winslow."

"That evil witch…" Myra huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"But…I remembered what you said a few years ago, Myra; about wanting to love me whether I still had feelings for Laura or not."

"Yes, that's right."

"Well…after my date with Laura, I did some thinking."

"Yes, snuggle buns?"

"I like you a lot, Myra…please believe me when I say that I do," Steve started, seeing Myra smile which motivated him to continue. "But I like Laura a lot too." Steve knew he should pause after seeing Myra's mad face appear back on her face.

"Well…remember this, Mr. Steven Q. Urkel," Myra got even closer to Steve so that she was only six inches apart from him. "I love you for who you are, and nobody else will. And I'll continue to love you, no matter what happens." She said with a tap of her finger on his chest before each sentence.

"Thanks Myra, but…I'd better get going. I need time to think about this," Steve turned around and walked toward the back door thinking that it was open only to bump into it with a loud thud. Stumbling backwards for a few seconds, he rubbed his nose and adjusted his glasses to regain his composure. Opening the door and smiling nervously at Myra as if to say 'I'm okay', he made his exit without seeing that Myra's smile had faded and was replaced with a frown.

_Why should he have time to think about this? I'm a lot better than that Laura! I've got more beauty, brains, and pep than she'll ever have! I just hope Steven makes the right decision: me!_ She finished her thought with a nod and a smile and walked back inside her house, ready to go to sleep in hopes that tomorrow Mr. Steven Q. Urkel would make the right decision of who he would choose: Myra or Laura.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. The Verdict

**Chapter Two: The Verdict**

Harshly hanging up her phone out of disappointment, Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse exhaled and closed her eyes to escape the real world and submerge into her thoughts. It had been the third time she had attempted to call Steven Q. Urkel not only at the Winslow's home but also at his phone he kept in his laboratory, and received nothing but the phone ringing for what seemed to be an eternity on each try. Opening her eyes, she stared at herself at the mirror and began putting on a little bit of makeup. Soon after she applied some red lipstick carefully onto her lips to lift her esteem just a smidgen before fixing her breakfast of mung bean juice and trout with a few aerobic exercises to finish her morning ritual.

_This is unlike Steven to not be up at 5:30 am! On Saturday he's usually up as soon as the sun begins to rise! I feel something's wrong…_ Myra rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger, contemplating what could have happened to Steve. Even the patient Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse can be excited and cannot wait long about a decision that needs to be made as soon as possible. Still holding onto the question of what her "Stevie" could be doing, she almost felt like wanting to place a camera in his glasses again to relax her nerves. Shuddering at the thought of becoming a stalker again, Myra undid her ponytail and ran her hands through her black, shiny hair with a pink towel a few times so that she could finish drying her hair from the shower she had recently taken. Dressed in her black pants, white blouse and gray vest, Myra walked over to where her small, brown leather boots were sitting on the floor at the end of her bed. She suddenly gasped as something nostalgic about seeing her shoes lit a light bulb in her mind. She remembered that these were the same clothes she had worn on the day Steve had asked her to go steady and wear his science club pin when they were on Paradise Bluff. It was also the same day that Myra and Steve were almost plunged down the cliff while inside the Isetta, and luckily Steve was there to help them get out of the car. It was hanging off the edge due to accidentally putting the car in drive instead of reverse. After getting Myra out, he climbed out and soon after the Isetta slowly but surely began to tumble down the rocky slope. Myra smiled and got a little teary eyed after remembering how Steve handed her the science club pin and let her do the honors of putting it on. She knew Steve was afraid that he would accidentally touch or even hurt her in that certain area that he was supposed to place the pin. Even Myra herself felt a little nervous about him doing it even when she wanted their relationship to shift into second gear. Myra wished their "relationship" could have lasted longer than those few short days before he eventually started shifting his feelings back to his neighbor Laura Winslow, who Myra knew was only taking advantage of him and not reciprocating his feelings that he had for her.

_I tried to tell Stevie…but I hope he sees that he was right the first time in choosing me. Laura, that she-devil…she wouldn't know a wonderful man if he was right there in her face with a "Hi, I'm Mr. Perfect" sign on his chest!_ Myra muttered in her mind as she sat at the edge of her bed. She had already slipped on her boots in-between her thoughts and was now sitting with her legs crossed as well as her arms in nervousness. She couldn't believe that that Laura Winslow was using and abusing "her Steven", but using her temper to begin arguing with Laura or follow her around to see if she was with Steve wouldn't work. Myra knew that she had to just wait until Steve called her or by chance he would answer when she called in order to find out his decision. Myra felt that they had known each other for four years now, and there needed to be some closure about whether or not they would go steady and eventually marry or not. Being just a friend would not go well with Myra, because she invested a great amount of emotion and had numerous wonderful dates with Steve Urkel. She knew that she would not settle for less, especially when it came to her "Stevie". Learning this lesson from her mother, she would not rest until Steven Q. Urkel was hers and only hers.

Suddenly hearing the phone ring, she zipped over to the phone like the roadrunner and waited a few seconds for it to ring again. Seeing that it stopped, she heard it ring again to signal that it could be one person and one person only who was calling. Picking up the phone, she took a deep breath and pressed the phone up to her ear. She heard and felt her heart beating rapidly in her chest as if it were about to rip through her skin and clothes and plop onto the floor.

"Hello?"

"Myra?"

"Hello Steven."

"Myra, we need to talk in person. It's very important." Seeing that he did not call her by any pet names and instead called her by her first name in a very serious tone, she could tell that he was not joking around.

"Sure Steven."

"I'll stop by your house in a few hours."

"Okay." Myra almost whispered into the receiver of the telephone as they said they goodbyes and hung up. Hearing Steve talking in such an almost monotone and serious tone almost took Myra back a bit as she still sat there with her mouth slightly open.

_This is unlike Steven…I hope he's all right._

* * *

Myra was in the middle of combing her hair at her dresser when she heard a soft knocking at her bedroom door. Telling who it was to 'come in' she turned around on her seat in front of the dresser to see who was coming in. Seeing Steve walk in, she could do nothing but smile and stare admiringly at the man before her. Dressed in a yellow sweater with white trim, a red plaid button up shirt and gray pants to match, he turned his head to look around at Myra's wallpaper, the blanket on her bed and well as everything else imaginable in her room that was adorned with his smiling visage on it. Even though he had seen her room before, the fact that she had his face on numerous objects around her room always gave him a little shock that flowed up and down his spine. Myra smiled as she realized that like her, he was wearing the same outfit, sans suspenders, that he wore when they were both on Paradise Bluff years ago.

"Myra?"

"Yes, Steven?"

"We need to talk…" Steve took her hand in his and sat down with her on the edge of the bed, not letting his eyes off of hers. "Last night, after the date I had with Laura…"

_That tramp…_ Myra said to herself, still keeping the expression on her face as still as possible while Steve continued to talk.

"It went well, but…even with you and Laura having a little colloquy with the police involved, I still remembered what you said that night before you left. And after our talk we had last night, I did a lot of thinking. And well…I want to ask you something." Steve stood up and bent down to get down onto one knee, eliciting a sigh from the woman in front of him.

"Steven…"

"Myra," Steve reached into the inner lining of his jacket and took out the same science club pin he had given her those years ago, holding it out in front of him. "Will you do the honor of accepting my science club pin?"

"Stevie…" Myra's hands shook a little as she felt the pin fall into her hands.

"And I thought back to all of the wonderful things we've done together and how foolish I acted a few days ago about you and me. I've always loved Laura, but when we came back home, it was like at Paradise Bluff three years ago…those times of her rejecting me over and over again kept appearing in my mind. Myra, I like you a lot. You've always been there for me, even when I felt that I loved Laura more. That alone made me realize that I like you so much that, well…I love you more, turtle toes."

"Steven…" Myra said in a quivering whisper, trying to look at Steve through many tears that were starting to flow down her face. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words…I love you too, turtle knees." Myra said, soon after bending down to Steve to kiss him passionately on the lips. Seeing him stand up and return her kiss, she started crying as the two of them hugged and proceeded to leave her bedroom, walking outside together as an official, exclusive couple for the first time.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
